Iro desu! CHAPTER 4
by Nanahira Ichi
Summary: Johnny's Jr Fanfic - Sebuah kisah yang bahkan akupun tak bisa untuk memulainya, seseorang yang selalu ada setiap tahunnya namun baru kali ini aku menyadari kalau akupun bisa terbuka padanya. Senyumannya, Tawanya, apapun itu aku ingin menjadi sepertinya! /CHAPTER 4 : Wanna Like You


.

"Oi! Kakuta-kun! Kau masih saja memakai ekspressi seperti itu!" teriakku pada seseorang tersebut.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku. Pakaiannya kotor dan rambutnya sangat berantakkan. Sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia terlihat seperti berandalan.

"e..too.. Kakuta-kun, daijoubu desuka?" aku perlahan berjalan menemuinya

Angin yang saat itu berhembus disebuah taman. Pertemuan kami berdua dan pohon yang membatasi kami. Perlahan pula mata itu mulai melihatku.. "kau ini…."

.

* * *

**~My Next Fanfic~**

Tittle : Iro desu! (Part 4/15)

Character : Kakuta Yusei (Jr), Minahara Moe (OC) and other

Genre : LifeSchool

Length : Universe

Cast : Minahara Moe

Author : Nanahira Ichi

Read! : This is Just Fanfic. And Just My Imajination~ Wanna Read? **Douzo**! But, If my Fanfic not **PERFECT**, Forgive me Please~

* * *

Part 4 : **Wanna Like You!**

* * *

.

.

"saa~ Moechan, diantara semua warna ini mana yang kau suka?" Lelaki itu berdiri di depanku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kecil dengan berbagai macam warna.

"e..tooo~" aku menyipitkan mataku dan melihatnya. "anoo, Kakuta-kun, aku tak bisa lihat itu warna apa saja" jawabku berikutnya. Ia pun tertawa.

"lain kali kau harus pakai kacamata untuk melihat ini!" dia dengan papan nama di bajunya itu, Kakuta Yusei! Teman sekelasku sejak Sekolah Dasar. Beberapa tahun kami berada di kelas yang sama, tapi sama sekali tak pernah mengalami kedekatan. Seperti belajar bersama, atau saling tegur sapa dijalan satu sama lain. Seorang anak lelaki yang penuh dengan keceriaannya. Setiap harinya aku selalu melihatnya dengan tawa itu. Dan terkadang ia memperlihatkan pipinya yang berlobang ketika sedang melamun.

Ia punya banyak teman dan hanya menghampiriku ketika melamun.

Aku, Minahara Moe. Yang sekarang berada di kelas 2B. anak yang tidak begitu terkenal dan melamun adalah keahlianku.

.

"Moe!" tiba-tiba salah seorang temanku meneriakkiku dari kursi depan.

"doushita?" tanyaku

"kau memesan terlalu lama Moe~ kami ingin segera makan!" cetusnya

"hai, aku akan segera memesan" aku menulis sebuah nama makanan di daftar menu.

Beberapa hari ini ada sedikit masalah dimataku. Tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dan bahkan untuk melihat menu makananpun cukup sulit!

"_lain kali kau harus pakai kacamata untuk melihat ini!_"

"megane..?" aku menyeru ucapan itu. Berkali-kali aku berfikir kalau akupun juga harus memakai benda itu.

"anoo saa~ Minna, bagaimana kalau aku pakai, Megane?" teriakku tiba-tiba di dalam sebuah tempat makan yang sepi itu. Semua teman-teman yang ada di tempat itu segera melihatku dengan wajah kaget.

"megane? Benarkah kau ingin memakainya?" Tanya Saaya, temanku.

Aku mulai menampakkan wajah bingungku. "aku pikir aku tidak begitu cocok dengan benda seperti itu.. demo.."

"kau berpikir demikian karna tadi pagi Kakuta-kun yang bilang, kan?" solot temanku yang lain.

"aa? Bu-bukaaan!" aku menggelengkan kepalaku berulang kali. "aku pikir aku juga harus mencoba memakainya. Aku tidak bisa melihat banyak hal!" tambahku

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"coba saja nanti sore ke apotik atau ke dokter. Periksakan matamu dulu~" sahut Negumi.

Akupun kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

_Setiba di rumah_..

"Mama~ aku ingin ke rumah sakit sekarang!" teriakku di depan pintu rumah sore itu sepulang makan bersama yang lainnya.

Teriakan yang cukup keras itu membuat mama segera menemuiku. "kau sakit apa?" Tanya mama.

Aku menunjuk kedua mataku. "mataku rabun, ma!"

Mama segera mendekat dan memegangi tepian mataku. "kalau rabun sedikit tidak usah ke dokter, hanya membuang uang" ulas mama dengan nada rendah

"mama!" aku membengkakkan kedua pipiku dan pergi menuju kamar meninggalkan mama. Mama selalu tidak bisa mengerti keadaanku. Dan aku sudah tau kalau mama akan menjawab hal demikian.

"mataku ini.." aku memperlihatkan mataku di depan kaca. Perlahan aku memeganginya. Berair dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku menerawang ke langit-langit kamar. Hal ini bukan saja kali pertama aku menyadarinya. Dalam beberapa terakhir akupun bahkan selalu pindah duduk ke depan untuk memperhatikan sensei. Dan melihat terlalu lama tulisan kecil yang tertera di menu makanan. Pagi ini, Kakuta-kun yang menyadarkanku.

_Selalu anak itu.._

.

"akh daijoubu! Aku punya uang sendiri!" bentakku kemudian. Aku membuka pintu lemari, membalikkan kasur, membuka laci meja belajar dan mencari selipan uang dimana-mana. Dan aku menemukan cukup banyak dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam dompet.

Hari ini aku akan pergi sendiri lagi.

.

.

"silahkan masuk.." ucap seorang kakak-kakak yang menemuiku di depan pintu rumah sakit. Sapaan ramahnya dan tersenyum di depanku. Aku membalikkan senyumanku dan segera masuk ke dalam. Aku segera menuju ruang kasir.

"anoo…"

"maaf, adik mau menemui siapa?" Tanya orang di depan sana.

Aku menghentikan pembicaraanku. Pertama kalinya datang ke rumah sakit sendirian dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"aku bukan ingin menemui seseorang, tapi.." aku kehilangan pembicaraan untuk melanjutkan. Akhirnya diam seketika dan berusaha berpikir.

Namun di tengah pemikiran tersebut, seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"yoh~ Moechan!" sapanya.

Lelaki yang kusebut Kakuta Yusei itu berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah cerianya.

"Kakuta-kun, kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku

"aku membawa adikku, kakinya tergelincir ketika main ayunan beberapa hari lalu. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Dan tadi siang dia baru saja berteriak kesakitan karena cedera yang ia sembunyikan" jawabnya.

Mataku segera melihat ke salah seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat kecil itu. Anak yang berada sekitar usia 9 atau 10 tahun.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan kakinya?" tanyaku lagi

"tadi sudah menjalani perawatan panjang. Kurasa dia sudah mulai muak berada disana!" Kakuta tertawa.

Wajah yang ia bilang adik tadi terkesan sangat menyeramkan. Memerah dan sepertinya..

"anoo.. namanya siapa?" tambahku

"Toyoda Rikuto.." jawabnya tersenyum

"Toyoda..Rikuto..? itu namanya…"

"panjang cerita! Oh ya, Moechan mau kemana?" tanyanya balik

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "mau pake Megane.."

"ee?" Kakuta kaget dan melihat wajah sang kasir. Kemudian tertawa lagi. "anoo..sumimasen.." ucapnya lalu membungkukkan badan kearah kasir. Seketika ia menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah sakit.

"doushita, Kakuta-kun?"

"seharusnya kau tidak usah ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengantar Riku pulang, dan ikut denganku" ia masih terus menarik tanganku dan tetap berjalan.

.

.

"kukira kau takkan mendengar ucapanku!" ucapnya seketika itu

"eh?"

"habisnya dari SD sekelas denganmu, sepertinya kau sangat misterius! Hari-hari mu dipenuhi dengan diam, dan setiap ada yang berbicara denganmu kau selalu tak mendengar" jelasnya

"itu.."

"aa~ tadi kau bertanya tentang perbedaan nama, bukan? Sebenarnya Rikuchan bukan adik kandungku" tambahnya lagi.

Aku segera melihat kearah anak kecil itu. Wajahnya sangat polos sekali. Dan walau kakinya diperban seperti itu, ia masih sanggup berjalan dengan baik.

"lalu, siapa?"

"ayahku meninggal dan ibu menikah lagi. Dan Riku anak dari ayahku yang baru"

"souka~" aku kembali melihat Kakuta yang tenang dengan jawabannya. Suara yang terdengar dari mulutnya sangat bagus sekali. Dan aku selalu mendengar suara yang sama setiap tahunnya di kelas. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

.

Dari beberapa tahun lamanya, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbicara seakrab ini dengannya. Dan berjalan sedekat ini. Bahkan meski kami berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Aku pikir, Kakuta Yusei orangnya baik dan bersikap seperti yang diinginkan.

"saa~ Rikuchan, aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke dalam. Kau masuk, ketuk pintu, dan temui ibu, ya!" ucap Kakuta di depan pagar rumahnya.

"niichan, niichan mau kemana?" tanyanya

"mau mengantarkan Moechan sebentar saja. Aku akan balik lagi"

"Moechan?" Riku melihatku. Tatapan lurus matanya seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"aa~ Rikuchan, yoroshiku!" aku memberikan tanganku padanya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyahutinya. Ia hanya berbalik dan menuju pintu rumah.

"maafkan dia, Moechan. Dia memang selalu seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenal" ujar Kakuta dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"anoo~ Kakuta-kun, sejak kapan ayahmu meninggal?" tanyaku di perjalanan

"sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu"

"11 tahun? Berarti usiamu waktu itu…"

"iya aku masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia meninggal karena berusaha menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil di jalanan. Anak itu selamat dan ayah kehilangan nyawanya." Jelasnya

Aku mengangguk, "ayahmu pasti di surga, ya?"

"iya. Waktu aku kecil ibu juga sering mengatakan hal yang sama.."

"lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu yang sekarang?"

"itu…" Kakuta menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepala. Seperti hal buruk yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"aa~ maaf telah bertanya demikian! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" tambahku dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Kakuta kembali tersenyum padaku, namun tak menjawab apapun. Ia terlihat sedang berada dalam masalah.

Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang lelaki ini. Dia terbuka pada siapapun tapi aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mendekatkan diri padanya. Wajah cerianya itu, apakah…

.

.

.

"Moechan! Disini tempatnya! Kau bisa langsung membeli kacamatanya. Kemarin aku menemani sepupuku kemari" sorak Kakuta di depan sebuah toko. Banyak sekali orang yang melihat kami. Tapi aku mencoba menahan tawa untuk itu. Kami berduapun segera masuk ke dalam toko. Dan bertemu beberapa orang di dalam sana.

Saat mereka memeriksa mataku dan menemukan hasil dan kemudian menyuruhku untuk memilih kacamata yang tepat. Kakuta memilihkannya dengan sangat semangat.

"Baiklah, kacamatanya akan segera kami berikan secepatnya padamu. Silahkan berikan nomor telfonnya, dan ketika sudah datang kami akan mengabarimu" ucap salah seorang pegawai toko.

Aku menuliskan nomornya. Lalu membayarnya. Setelah itu kembali keluar toko bersama.

"yatta! Setelah ini kau akan memakai kacamata, Moechan!" teriaknya lagi

"apa memakai kacamata itu menyusahkan?"

Kakuta menggelengkan kepalanya. "ibu sewaktu masih muda mengenakan kacamata. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan tetap berjalan di belakang Kakuta.

"Kakuta-kun.." panggilku beberapa detik terdiam.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku, "doushita no?"

"aku ingin dekat lagi denganmu! Namae wa, Minahara Moe desu! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" aku membungkukkan badanku.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Kakuta hanya tertawa. Tubuhnya yang sama tinggi denganku itu, berusaha meraba rambutku. "rambutmu, wangi!" ujarnya

"aa? Apa maksudmu?"

"betsuni!"

"Kau sedang meledekku, ya?"

"tidak..tidak.. itu memang wangi!"

Dan obrolan kamipun dimulai. Hari itu membuatku mulai jauh dari lamunan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja, aku dekat seperti ini dengannya?

.

_Esok harinya disekolah_..

"Moe~ moe~ jadi membeli kacamatanya?" Tanya Negumi menghampiriku

Aku mengangguk.

"bersama siapa?" tanyanya lagi

"Kakuta-kun" jawabku

"souka! Berapa masalah pada matamu?"

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "tidak terlalu parah. Tapi menurutku aku memang harus memakainya."

"a Moe, kau tau waktu aku dan yang lainnya kerumah Kakuta-kun, aku melihat foto ibunya waktu kecil. Sang ibu mirip sekali denganmu" bisik Negumi.

"mirip?"

"_ibu sewaktu masih muda mengenakan kacamata. _

_Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali"_

"Negumi~ kau berbohong!" aku tertawa dan perlahan menepuk tangannya.

"aku tidak berbohong! Kau saja yang tidak pernah bermain dengan kami. Padahal kami sering belajar kelompok bersama! Dan walau baru kali ini sekelas dengan kalian, aku banyak tau tentang kalian!" Negumi tertawa

Itu membuatku sedikit terdiam. Kakuta mengatakan ibunya cantik. Secara tidak langsung itu, dia bilang untukku?

.

"Ohayo, Moe!" sapa Kakuta yang tiba-tiba baru datang pagi itu

Aku membalas dengan senyuman dan menganggukkan kepala. Lalu segera kembali duduk.

Selama ini, belum pernah melihat ibunya Kakuta. Setiap mengambil rapor, ia selalu datang dengan paman atau bibinya. Dan aku jarang memperhatikan hal yang sama.

.

.

"mizuki-chan, hari ini sepertinya kalian tidak bisa datang kerumahku. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Katakan pada yang lain, ya?" bisik Kakuta pada Mizuki yang duduk di belakangku.

"urusan apa? Ayahmu lagi?"

"iya! Maaf ya!"

Aku perlahan menoleh kebelakang. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memperhatikan lelaki ini. Kemarin ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu bagaimana ayahnya yang sekarang. Dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik sekali. Dan sekarang ia bilang punya urusan, bagaimana sebenarnya dengannya?

.

_Isitirahat_..

.

.

"Kakuta-kun!" panggilku diatap sekolah

Wajahnya hanya menghadap pada langit-langit dan bersandar pada sebuah tiang. Kedua tangan yang ia masuki ke dalam saku dan tanpa tersenyum sedikit. Terlintas cepat dibenakku kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Kakuta-kun, daijoubu ka?" tanyaku lagi. Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti ia yang biasanya. Dan akupun mulai mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia mulai membuka mata dan melihatku. Lalu tertawa. "betsuni!" ucapnya.

"hontou? Kau tidak seperti yang biasanya" tambahku

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tetap tersenyum seperti ia yang biasa. Wajahnya bisa berubah secepat itu. Kemudian menepuk bahuku, "sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya lagi dan meninggalkanku.

"Kakuta-kun!" panggilku lagi yang tertinggal dibelakang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearahku, "doushita?"

"eto~ kalau Kakuta merasa ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Anoo..aku temanmu dari dulu, bukan? Aku siap mendengarkan!" sahutku. Kakuta kemudian mengangguk, "iya!" sebuah jempol yang diarahkan padaku dan segera ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Besok kacamataku akan datang dan melihat Kakuta yang sepertinya ada dalam masalah, aku tidak mungkin akan mengajaknya. Mungkin akan pergi sendiri. Pikirku.

Akupun kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Seperti biasanya aku tak punya banyak teman dikelas. Dan hanya memperhatikan mereka. Tatapanku pada saat itu hanya tertuju pada Kakuta Yusei. Anak lelaki yang selalu berganti teman bermain. Ia mulai tertawa pada saat itu. Seperti anak kecil yang tak perlu memikirkan apapun dan bisa tertawa seenaknya. Bersikap seperti ia yang biasanya dan "sepertinya aku ingin mengenalinya lebih dalam lagi.." aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi dan membuka beberapa buku. Seketika aku mulai hilang pada titik kesadaranku.

.

_Hari itu pada saat pulang sekolah_..

"Negumi, hari ini mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku di depan meja Negumi.

Negumi melihatku, "sepertinya Kouchi-senpai ingin mengajakku bertemu hari ini. Gomen ne, Moechan!" jawabnya. Negumi mengambil tas nya dan meninggalkanku.

Aku mengangguk, "saa~ Naomi, hari ini pulang bersamaku, ya?" ucapku lagi pada Naomi yang tak sengaja berjalan disebelahku.

"maaf Moe, aku ingin ketempat bibi hari ini~"

"saaya, pulang bersamaku, ya?" aku menemui Saaya

"etoo~ aku tidak bisa. Gomen ne, Moe!" Saaya juga meninggalkanku dan keluar kelas.

Seperti biasanya mereka selalu sibuk, dan ketika dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi-lagi aku akan pulang sendiri.

Aku merangkul tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Suasana sekolah sudah mulai agak sepi. Dan seperti aku yang biasanya aku melangkah perlahan keluar.

"_ibu sewaktu masih muda mengenakan kacamata. Dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali"_

_._

"_rambutmu, wangi!"_

"ada apa dengan wajah Kakuta yang tadi?" aku memegangi perhelaian rambutku dan membauinya. "dia mengatakan rambutku wangi, tadi saat istirahat wajahnya berbeda, dan ketika dikelas dia kembali seperti yang biasanya kulihat" pikirku.

Aku mulai berada di perkotaan, dan segera menuju kompleks rumah tempatku tinggal. Pikiranku masih terus menuju pada lelaki itu. Seketika aku berpikir, mungkin aku akan mengirimi dia sebuah pesan, dia akan menemaniku mengambil kacamata esoknya! Aku segera mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

To : Kakuta Yusei

Text : Kakuta-kun, besok temani aku mengambil kacamata, ya?

"Oke, send!"

Pesan itu terkirim dan tiba-tiba saja di sebuah persimpangan perumahan.,

"_kriing..kriing.._"

Sebuah ponsel berbunyi tak jauh dari tempat ku berdiri. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat kedepan. "kompleks rumahnya, Kakuta-kun?"

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan saat berusaha berbelok pada gang itu, aku melihat Kakuta berdiri diam di depan rumahnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya berdiri tanpa bergerak apapun. Seketika aku bersembunyi dan berusaha mengintipnya. Wajah yang tak jelas ekspressi apapun itu, hanya diam sambil merangkuli tasnya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat setitik air jatuh dari matanya dan menetes menuju lantai di jalanan. Bahunya tiba-tiba bergerak seperti menahan tangis.

"doushita, Kakuta-kun?" ucapku pelan. Aku hanya menatapinya dari jauh.

Dan kemudian aku melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka dan seorang ibu-ibu keluar.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disana?" Tanya ibu-ibu itu.

Kakuta hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika sang ibu mencoba memegangi tangannya, iapun melepasnya dan berlari keluar dari gang tersebut. Lari yang sangat cepat yang bahkan iapun tak melihatku sedang berdiri.

"YUSEI~!" teriak ibu itu dan berusaha mengejar. Tapi Kakuta tak menghiraukan dan semakin jauh berlari.

Sang ibu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihatku.

"kau..temannya?" Tanya ibu padaku

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kau bawa dia pulang? Hari ini ada pertemuan keluarga yang sangat penting" ibu itu membungkukkan badannya

"anoo..kenapa Kakuta-kun seperti itu?"

Ibu itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Rikuto, adiknya"

"ada apa dengan Rikuto, bibi?"

"Rikuto…." Ibu itu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai terlihat panik dan sebuah kata kembali terucap, "Rikuto sejak tadi pagi tidak ada di rumah"

"apa?"

"Yusei berusaha memaki ayahnya, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Rikuto. Tapi ayahnya tidak mempedulikan dan memukulinya. Saya takut sesuatu benar-benar terjadi" wanita tua itu mengeluarkan air pada kedua matanya.

Semua ucapan ini membuatku semakin ingin mengetahui tentang hal yang terjadi.

Tentang Kakuta yang tak ingin menyebutkan bagaimana ayahnya, Riku yang kemarin terlihat sangat panik ketika disuruh masuk kerumah, wajahnya ketika isirahat tadi, dan.. tangisan itu.

"akan kulakukan!" aku kemudian menganggukkan kepala dan meninggalkan ibu itu. Lalu berlari mengarah pada tempat dimana Kakuta yang tak ada pada kesadarannya berlari sekencang mungkin.

Aku tidak mengenali orang itu, tapi semakin aku melihatnya aku semakin ingin mengetahuinya. Dia teman sejak Sekolah Dasar yang selalu menemuiku dan mengagetkanku ketika melamun. Suatu hal aneh terjadi ketika setiap tahunnya, ketika kelas diacak, ia selalu berada di kelas yang sama.. "Kakuta yusei…"

.

.

Aku berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tetap mengikuti kemana langkahku akan melaju.

Sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore. Dan cuaca yang sangat terang itu..

"maaf, apa kau melihat orang ini?" tanyaku pada seorang pelayan toko. Aku memperlihatkan sebuah foto kelas yang ada di ponselku dan menunjuk wajah Kakuta.

Orang itu hanya menggeleng.

Lalu ketika aku bertanya pada orang berikutnya, ia juga menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

"anoo..lihat orang ini?" tanyaku pada orang yang berbeda

Ia masih menggeleng dan akhirnya aku mulai menyerah. Lalu duduk di depan sebuah toko.

"Kakuta bodoh! Padahal Riku bukan adik kandungnya, dan ayahnya pun tidak mempedulikan itu! Riku itu sudah berusia sekitar 10 tahun, dia pasti tau jalan pulang" bentakku kearah foto miliknya.

Seketika berkata demikian aku melihat seseorang berlari cepat di depanku. Aku segera mengangkat kepala dan berdiri, "Kakuta-kun!" panggilku.

Orang itu menghentikan larinya dan melihatku.

Aku lagi-lagi melihat wajah Kakuta yang sama seperti diatap tadi. Segera akupun berlari menuju ketempatnya.

"aku mencarimu!" ucapku

"untuk apa?"

"ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Riku!" jawabnya

Aku diam dan menolehkan pandangan. "bahkan ayahmu tidak mempedulikan itu!" ucapku dengan nada pelan.

Kakuta berdiri di depanku. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "aku benci ayah! Kalau kau tidak tau apa-apa, segeralah pulang! Jangan sampai kedua orangtuamu mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau itu masih punya keluarga yang utuh! Sebaiknya kau pulang! Ketika bertemu Riku, aku juga akan pulang!" bentaknya

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"ayah tidak pernah mempedulikan kami! Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Setiap kali ayah menyuruh kami berkumpul, dan kami harus melakukannya! Kalau salah satu dari kami terkena penyakit, ia malah membiarkan kami! Makanya sejak Riku jatuh ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun! Kupikir Riku jauh lebih sakit daripada aku! Walaupun ia bukan adikku, tapi aku menyayanginya! Ia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari Ayah! Dan aku yang selalu menggantikan posisi ayah. Jadi, aku akan mencarinya! Meski tak ada yang peduli itu!" jelasnya. Ia membuka switter yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Dan memberikan switter juga tas itu padaku. "aku menitip ini padamu!" seketika berbicara begitu, ia kembali meninggalkanku dan melanjutkan larinya.

Switternya basah dengan keringat dan tas yang sudah tak seperti selayaknya.

"_aku yang selalu menggantikan posisi ayah"_

"maaf Kakuta-kun, aku sepertinya tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ini. Tapi… kau menyembunyikan semua kebencian juga sakit hati itu dengan berteman dengan semua orang dan bersikap ceria dihadapan mereka, bukan?" ucapku dalam hati. Aku membawa kedua barang itu dan berbalik arah untuk pulang.

.

.

_Paginya. 07.05am_

.

"Moe, itu switternya Kakuta?" Tanya teman-teman menghampiriku ketika baru masuk kelas.

Aku mengangguk.

"kenapa ada padamu?itu tas dia juga?" Tanya mereka lagi.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Aku meletakkan tas miliknya di atas kursi dan kembali duduk. Kemarin aku menyegerakan mencuci switter itu karena sempat bau keringat di kamarku dan membongkar isi tas nya semalaman.

Ia bahkan tak membawa ponselnya. Dan ketika aku melihat, tak ada isi apapun di ponsel itu selain pesan satu-satunya dariku. Kemungkinan besar ia sudah menghapus banyak pesan. Tak banyak foto di ponsel itu selain fotonya bersama Riku.

Di bukunya hanya terdapat catatan sekolah biasa. Tulisannya juga emoji aneh yang sering ia gambar dihelaian bukunya.

"Moe~ ada masalah apa kau dengan Kakuta-kun?" bisik Saaya dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh kearah saaya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"apa Kakuta tidak pulang kerumahnya lagi?"

"apa? Lagi?" aku mengulang ucapan itu dengan wajah kaget.

"kupikir kau sudah tau itu? Kau itu selalu satu kelas dengannya, kan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang dilanturkan padaku hari itu.

Aku menggeleng. "walau sekelas, aku tak pernah memperhatikannya.."

"lalu kenapa sekarang kau bisa dekat dengannya?"

"ketika menemaniku membeli kacamata kemarin, aku melihat sosok yang baik padanya dan aku ingin mengenalinya."

"seperti 'suka'?"

"eh?"

"kalau kau merasa ingin mengenalinya lebih dalam, itu berarti kau menyukainya kan?"

"ti-tidak.." aku menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kakuta itu ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Tap ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun. Aku bahkan baru menyadari itu ketika belajar kelompok dirumahnya. Aku melihat ayahnya yang pulang bekerja dengan diam. Dia tidak bersikap ramah pada kami. Bahkan di dalam kamarnya Kakuta sama sekali tak ada foto sang ayah. Ketika ditanya itu ayahnya atau bukan, ia secara tidak langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Tahun lalu ia sempat lari dari rumah bersama adiknya dan ibunya memberitahu polisi akan hal itu" jelas Saaya

"tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"kau itu lebih banyak melamun dan memilih sendiri.. bahkan ketika belajar kelompok, Kakuta selalu menyuruh kami itu juga membawamu. Tapi kau selalu menghilang tiba-tiba" Saaya menatapiku. Seolah aku benar-benar seperti berada di kelas tapi pikiranku sama sekali tidak ada di tempat yang sama.

Tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang masalah lelaki itu. Tapi aku merasa itu masalah yang sangat berat.

Kemudian bel masuk berbunyi dan kami duduk ditempat masing-masing. Hari itu Kakuta belum datang. Bahkan saat mengambil absenpun.

"dimana Kakuta? Tasnya ada" Tanya sensei pada kami semua

Aku tidak berani menjawab itu, tapi anak-anak yang lain menyuruh sensei untuk menanyakan hal tersebut padaku.

"Minahara-san?" panggil sensei

"eto~ Kakuta tidak apa-apa" jawabku bangkit dari lamunan.

Semuanya terdiam dan melihatku.

"yang saya tanyakan, kenapa kamu bisa membawakan tasnya?" Tanya sensei lagi

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "dia itu….."

"dia itu….?"

"kemarin kami kencan dan ia demam, kemarin ia pulang kerumah bibinya karena dekat. Dan memintaku untuk membawakan tas nya pulang" jelasku gugup

"saya tidak mengerti apa maksudmu~" ucap sensei menggelengkan kepalanya dan dilanjuti dengan tawa beberapa orang siswa.

"hah, Moe yang kau bicarakan itu benar?" bisik Mizuki dibelakangku

"itu…terlontar sendiri!" jawabku menutup mulut dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang aneh ketika terbangun dari lamunan. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan Kakuta sedang mencari adiknya yang hilang, itu pasti akan membuat panik seluruh sekolah. Tapi dengan ini….

.

.

_Sepulang sekolah_…

.

.

"Moe beneran pacaran sama Kakuta, sugoii!" beberapa siswa menyoraki di coridor. Bahkan gossip aneh itu cepat tersebar. Dan aku tidak tauharus melakukan apapun.

"aku ingin mencari Kakuta hari ini.." ucapku.

Kemudian mempercepat langkah kakiku. Segera meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan berlari kesekeliling kompleks juga perkotaan.

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba langkahku berhenti di depan sebuah taman..

"itu..Kakuta?" pikirku

Aku lalu bangkit dari ketidaksadaranku. Langkah kakiku mulai mendekat kearah lelaki itu. Dan suara ku yang pelan mulai berani mengeras..

"Oi! Kakuta-kun! Kau masih saja memakai ekspressi seperti itu!" teriakku pada seseorang tersebut.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku. Pakaiannya kotor dan rambutnya sangat berantakkan. Sama sekali tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia terlihat seperti berandalan.

"e..too.. Kakuta-kun, daijoubu desuka?" aku perlahan berjalan menemuinya

Angin yang saat itu berhembus disebuah taman. Pertemuan kami berdua dan pohon yang membatasi kami. Perlahan pula mata itu mulai melihatku.. "kau ini…." Ia segera menoleh. Wajah panikku mulai menatapnya, tapi disisi lain ada rasa lega yang datang dalam diriku. Bertemu Kakuta ditempat ini..

"Kakuta semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu.." ucapku

Ia terdiam seketika dan kembali berbicara sambil tersenyum, "kau ini.. kenapa bilang itu pada sensei tanpa pemberitahuanku, hah?"

"eh? Kau tau? Darimana?"

"aku punya 2 ponsel sih.." ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan padaku.

Aku mengangguk, "maaf"

"daijoubu.. ohya maaf sudah membuatmu bertanya-tanya, ya!"

"a?"

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ayah tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan. Ayah sibuk dengan tugas nya dan kuharap aku bisa pahami itu nanti.. soal Riku.. aku sudah menemukannya"

"dimana?"

"dia di rumah temannya. Ketika aku datang dia menangis dan memelukku. Katanya dia tak ingin bertemu siapapun" Kakuta mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Wajah kotornya itu terlihat sedikit menarik. Dan dia memang sebaik yang kukira!

"saa~ ayah tiba-tiba datang dan meminta maaf pada kami. Memeluk Riku pulang dan membawanya pulang" jelasnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk seolah mengerti. "jadi.. semua sudah beres, kan?"

"haii~" ia mengambil switter dan tas yang kupegangi, dan membaui switternya, "wangi! Makasih Moechan" tambahnya lagi

Aku hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Aku baru menyadari tentang semua ini ketika bersama dengan lelaki ini. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah berusaha membuka diri terhadap apapun dan ketika melihat senyuman dan semangatnya, aku pikir yah semua manusia itu tidak seburuk yang kukira.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin seperti orang ini. Semangat walau didalamnya ada banyak masalah, dan selalu mempedulikan orang lain.

"Kakuta Yusei itu…" bisikku kemudian

"aku? Kenapa?"

"aku ingin menjadi sepertimu!"

Ucapanku membuatnya kembali tersenyum. "apa menurutmu aku berbeda?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "tidak! Kau sama saja!" aku menepuk bahunya dan tertawa lebar.

Kakuta tersenyum dan menatapku. Angin yang kini berhenti berhembus, dan sebuah kata terucap dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang bahkan akupun tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

"sama! Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku menyimpan perasaan padamu!"

Ucapan yang tiba-tiba mendebarkan. Dan pertama kalinya kurasa.

"kau ini! Habis ini temani aku mengambil kacamata!"

"baiklah Moechan!" ia segera merapikan pakaiannya dan menarik tanganku untuk keluar taman. Kakuta Yusei itu benar-benar orang yang baru pertama kali membuatku mulai terbuka pada yang lain.. _"tetap jadi seperti ini ya, Kakuta-kun?"_

* * *

**=END PART 4=**

* * *

**#Sepertinya ide cerita seperti ini datang tiba-tiba ketika aku menyukai Johnny's Jr. Aku mengetik ini dalam satu hari dan aku menyelesaikannya- Kupikir aku menyukai ketika tanganku mengetik ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa pastikan ceritaku sebagus cerita yang lain. Tentu saja, aku hanya penulis biasa yang ketika sebuah ide muncul dan aku mulai menuangkannya :)**

** Sore Jaa, Review? Comments?**


End file.
